Perfect Nightmare
by 4EverStrong
Summary: Just a quick one-shot based on Shontelle's song.


**Almost every couple fights. We are not an exception and I accept that. So we fight, we cry, we scream, I try to say good-bye, but I always run straight back to him. I love him too much to leave. Why would anyone want to run from love anyways?**

_Sometimes we fight, sometimes I cry_  
_Why don't I just tell him goodbye_  
_Sometimes I should, but sometimes I don't_  
_Build up the strength to say that it's wrong_  
_Sometimes I hate, sometimes I love_  
_Sometimes I hurt, sometimes I don't_  
_Sometimes I wait for him to change_  
_But it's okay, I've disguised the pain_  
_And I don't ever wanna leave him alone_  
_They say I'm brainwashed but I'm in love with this man, yeahh_

**"You're a worthless bitch. I don't know why I married you. You're ugly and you can't even hold a job. Why don't you just die already. It would be so much easier if you were gone and I didn't have to take care of your stupid ass." He shouted at me and God did it hurt. It hurt that he was yelling at me in such a way. His voice filled with hate and despise.**

**I almost wanted to leave. Almost, but I'm in love with him and there's nothing I can do about that. I just can't leave him. It would hurt worse than any abuse he could throw at me.**

_Keep telling myself that it's not worth it_  
_I already know I don't deserve it_  
_But if it's from you I don't mind hurting_  
_This is my perfect nightmare_  
_So when will I wake up and scream_  
_No way, no way, no way,_  
_No way, no way, no way, no way_  
_But if it's from you I don't mind hurting_  
_This is my perfect nightmare, perfect nightmare_

**"You like this don't you bitch?" He asked holding the metal pole above my back. I kept my self up using my arms to support my body.**

**"Y-yes, I like it. I like it." He swung it down again. I collapsed again. He thrusted into me again. I stood back up again. It was a routine. Again and again. He drank all our money away and then complained about our money problems. He blames me, gets hateful, vicious with his words and sometimes violent. This was one of those times.**

_Sometimes I keep my cool, sometimes I let him know_  
_Sometimes I even pack my bags to walk out the door_  
_Sometimes I feel safe, sometimes I really don't_  
_Sometimes I promise that I'm ready to let him go_  
_But I don't ever wanna leave him alone_  
_They say I'm brainwashed but I'm in love with this man, oh oooh_

**"Stop. I don't like you acting like this!" I shouted at him. He just swung at me, but missed.**

**"Fuck you. You don't get to say anything. You did this to me and you will pay when I get back." He walked out, no doubt in my mind that he was just going to get more beer. I packed a suitcase with as many outfits as I could and placed it by the door. I laid down to take a nap and get some sleep since I rarely got any. I would tell hime when he got home that I was leaving and that would be it.**

_Keep telling myself that it's not worth it_  
_I already know I don't deserve it_  
_But if it's from you I don't mind hurting_  
_This is my perfect nightmare_  
_So when will I wake up and scream_  
_No way, no way, no way,_  
_No way, no way, no way, no way_  
_But if it's from you I don't mind hurting_  
_This is my perfect nightmare, perfect nightmare_

**"I'm leaving." I said it quick and simple. The only problem was I knew he wouldn't let me leave, especially since he had sobered up and could think properly. Now he knew what he needed to do.**

**"No baby, don't leave. I'm really sorry about what I did. I promise that I'll never do it again. I can change, you know that, don't you?" He held his arms open.**

**"Of course." I couldn't help, but to walk right into the hug and give up on my plan to leave. "I love you. Do you love me?"**

**"I do baby. I promise I'll change." He said back and in that moment I believed him.**

_Hoping he's changing, but I'm scared he's not_  
_Can't see a way to leave, help me open my eyes_

_Keep telling myself that it's not worth it_  
_I already know I don't deserve it_  
_But if it's from you I don't mind hurting_  
_This is my perfect nightmare, perfect_

**"What happened to you?" My friend asked me.**

**"Nothing..." I quickly replied. "I just fell down the stairs when I was moving the new tv up to our room. The tv is fine and so am I. Just a few bruises and this broken. Nothing major."**

**"Are you sure you're okay? If Puck's not treating you properly you can tell me. I can help you. We could call the pol-"**

**"No Quinn. Noah is my husband and I love him. He loves me too. He's perfect in every which way." I defended.**

**"Rachel, do you keep forgetting I've known him a lot longer than you? He's a nightmare. He has you brain washed just like everyone else." She said throwing her hands in the air for emphisis.**

**"A perfect nightmare." I said with a smile and left her standing alone. "My perfect nightmare."**

_Keep telling myself that it's not worth it (no way)_  
_I already know I don't deserve it_  
_But if it's from you I don't mind hurting (don't mind hurting)_  
_This is my perfect nightmare_  
_So when will I wake up and scream_  
_No way, no way, no way,_  
_No way, no way, no way, no way_  
_But if it's from you I don't mind hurting_  
_This is my perfect nightmare, perfect nightmare_

**I stared into the mirror and saw the empty reflection. I wasn't really there. That wasn't me standing there, no it was the ghost of a girl who was long gone. I didn't mind though. I may not be the same person, but I was still alive and loved. And sure, I'm broken, but he fixes me everytime he says he's sorry and he always apologizes.**

_No way, no way, no way,_  
_No way, no way, no way, no way_  
_But if it's from you I don't mind hurting_  
_This is my perfect nightmare, perfect nightmare _

**"I'm sorry baby. I'll make it up to you. Go put on the red dress and we'll head out for dinner." He said and swatted and my ass when I walked away. When I came back down he handed me a boquet of roses and we got in the car. "I love you."**

**"I love you too. You're my perfect nightmare." I mumbled the second part to myself with a sad smile.**

_Perfect nightmare._

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor do I own 'Perfect Nightmare' by Shontelle.


End file.
